For Freedom, For Love, Forever
by Guardian of Endor
Summary: In the future where Naraku reign is supreme, the rebel resistance sends in a female cat Youkai named Miyanti to go to the past and defeat Naraku. Rating is for future violent scenes and sexual content. Please read and review.
1. On a Mission

For Freedom, For Love, Forever

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Inuyasha or its characters but I am the creator of the character Miyanti.  This is also an original fan fiction written by Me, The Guardian of Endor.

Setting:  Ethiopia, Africa year 3695.  Inside a rebel base that is inside of a mountain.

            All youkais and humans are scrambling around inside the rebel base except one youkai, named Miyanti.  Miyanti is a mixed breed cat youkai, which has been training all her life to defeat Naraku.  On her world Naraku was able to collect all the shards of the shikon jewel and not only did it increase his strength but it also increased his life span.  Since that moment Naraku has ruled the entire planet with soulless cruelty--.  Naraku infested the surface with his deadly poisons causing most youkais and humans to live underground.  Those few creatures that did not go underground were enslaved by Naraku and used as spies in his army of treachery.

            Miyanti was orphaned when a spawn of Naraku killed her parents as resistance leaders.  Since the age of seven she was trained in six forms of martial arts, wilderness survival, miko training, and weapon making.  At the age of twenty she was ready to go on the most dangerous mission of defeating Naraku before he had a chance to obtain the shards of the shikon jewel.

            For the past twenty years the rebel had been working on a time machine.  Technology and components needed to build the machine were hard to gather but over the last five years they found everything they needed to make the machine.  The fifteen years before that were used to hammer out the physics of such an idea.

            Miyanti was ready to go into the machine that would engulf her body in a beautiful bright light.  The machine looked like a silver egg shaped tank inside a box of intercrossing lights and wires.  The tank itself was filled with pink and gooey substance that Miyanti had submerge her body so the bright light wouldn't seer her into a crispy kitty.  Well, that's how the physicists explained it to her.  She didn't understand the science behind her mission but she understood what she had to do.  First, find allies against Naraku.  Second, find as many shards of the shikon jewel as possible.  And third ingest the jewel if necessary to protect the jewel and become stronger in order to defeat Naraku.

            Miyanti's comrades suited her body with dragon skin and scales for armor.  They forged her two swords out of dragon's teeth and a shield made out of more dragon scales and bone.  She waved good-bye to her comrades as she entered the machine and didn't look back as they sealed her into the machine.  She wasn't leaving behind any family or close friends, not even a boyfriend. She lived totally surrounded by people but she isolated herself from them most of her life.  There were prophesies about Miyanti ever since she was born.  A priest told her parents that they would have a short life together but their union would bring a great warrior that would defeat Naraku.  The entire city knew prophesy and made sure that Miyanti would be ready to do her part.  Day and night she trained with the best fighters left on her world, the wisest and most knowledgeable mikos, botanists, and wilderness survival experts.

            Miyanti was a very beautiful youkai but she always claimed to be too busy to find a mate.  But to tell the truth all her life she dreamt of a handsome dog youkai.  His face filled her dreams and she always felt that having a boyfriend would be like committing adultery on her dream man.

            Miyanti closed her eyes in the machine and when she woke up she was in the grasslands in Africa.  _This must be what __Africa__ look like thousands of years ago.  She wanted to stay but it was in the middle of the day and she didn't know how she would be treated by humans of this era.  So, she took to the air and flew non-stop for two days in order to make it to Japan in a timely manner._

            When she arrived to feudal Japan she was astonished to see so many trees everywhere and there was no one giving them fresh water everyday.  Everything around her fascinated her and enticed her senses to explore but she stayed as focused as possible.  She found a river of clean water in the forests that she was exploring and decided to go fishing.  She took off her leg armor and walked into the river.  She caught a couple of fish with her bare hands and ate them as they flapped in her hands.

            Miyanti had searched for days to find allies but most of the humans she found were too afraid of her to listen to what she was saying and the youkai were too self involved to care about anything that she said.  But as Miyanti ate her lunch in the river she smelt two youkai and three humans coming into her direction.  She even felt the presence of some shikon jewel shards.  So, she raced back to the forest and to put on her armor.  This mismatched group of youkai and humans might be her only hope in defeating Naraku.


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

            There was something strangely familiar about the Inu-youkai, Miyanti thought to herself.  He looked agitated and tense.  He sniffed the air as if he was trying to find something and the thought came to Miyanti's mind.  _If I can smell him then he can smell me.  I need to know if he's friendly.  He certainly doesn't look the part with that scowl on his face.  Wait a minute he's a hanyou.  Even if he attacks he'll be no match to me._

Miyanti slowly walked out of the bushes and approached the hanyou and kitsune first.  A human female in a sailor outfit stepped behind the hanyou and readied her bow and arrow.  A monk rushed to the side of the other female.  The monk placed a hand on his wrist that was wrapped up in cloth and beads and starred intently at Miyanti.  The other human female placed her hands on a handle connected to a huge boomerang on her back.  The kitsune leaped from the young human female's shoulder to the ground ready to defend his female.

            There was only one thing that bothered Miyanti.  Where was the girl in the sailor outfit from?  She wasn't afraid of any of the company in front of her.  She sensed the monk's air void and she knew she could easily manipulate it.  Everyone else was just too weak to be considered an opponent.  So, she walked up to the girl in the sailor outfit and said, "What century are you from girl?"

            The girl seemed surprised at the question.  She stepped back and the hanyou growled at me fiercely.  _That must be her mate.  I'll be polite to him._  "I'm from the 21st century.  When and where are you from, stranger?" the girl said.  

            "My name is Miyanti.  I'm from Africa in the year 3695.  Are you also here to defeat Naraku?"  She stood in front of Inuyasha now, but she respected him enough to not come any closer to the girl.

            "I'm Kagome.  This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  We are looking for the shikon jewel shards so we can defeat Naraku." She said as a matter of fact.

            "You actually believe that the five of you can beat Naraku, an untrained miko, a monk, a hanyou, a kitsune, and what seems to be a demon exterminator."  The congregation seemed frightened at the fact that she knew what they were.  They grasped their weapons tightly and prayed that this stranger would be bad news.

            "Inuyasha, you seem to be the strongest of these weaklings.  I challenge you if you can defend yourself properly maybe I'll teach you to be a better warrior."  First, Miyanti thought she would test the strength of the hanyou.  Maybe, if he became stronger they all might stand a chance at beating Naraku.  "Get back all of you.  I will test your hanyou."  Miyanti looked at Kagome and said, "Don't worry Kagome I won't hurt your mate too badly"

            With those words Kagome blushed and screamed, "Why does everyone think he's my mate.  He's not even my boyfriend."  At those words Inuyasha blushed which amused Miyanti that both of them were in such denial.

            "Stupid, wench you can't teach me anything except how to die." Inuyasha said.

            "Brave words from such a weakling," replied Miyanti.  She decided not to use any of her weapons or miko magic in this battle in hopes that that would somehow even out the playing field.  Inuyasha and Miyanti flew into the air but Miyanti punched Inuyasha twenty times before he saw the first punch.  She kicked him about the same amount of times before he realized he was losing miserably.  He pulled out the tetsusaiga and the sword transformed but Miyanti didn't pull out any weapons.  She flew towards him at lightening speed and kicked the sword out of his hands and grabbed it.  The sword electrified her and she fell to the ground with a scream that made the earth shake for miles.  The sound Miyanti made shocked the group and injured the ears of Shippo and Inuyasha.  They were cringing on the ground in pain when Miyanti rose from the ground.

            "Good, trick hanyou but the effect has worn off now."  Miyanti flew to where Inuyasha hovered and continued pummeling him when Kagome rushed over to Miyanti.

            "Please stop Miyanti.  It's obvious that you are faster and stronger than Inuyasha.  Stop this please."

            "You are a good mate, Kagome.  Most women would have allowed this to go on until their mates were a bloody pulp."

            "Could you please stop calling him my mate?  We're just friends." Kagome whispered so none of her companions could hear.

            "Tell me you don't love him and I will.  And tell me why his scent is all over you while we are at it." Miyanti said. Kagome was blushing brightly at Miyanti's forwardness and rushed over to check on the hanyou.  "Exactly, what I thought.  Okay, the way I look at this situation is that I beat your best warrior without breaking a sweat.  This means you all are in need of training for the battles of our life times.  I can train you to be invincible fighting machine, with almost immeasurable power."

            "Why should we listen to you, a strange youkai from another land?  You could be lying to us and setting us up for Naraku to capture us."  Miroku said.

            "Monk, keep you hand away from that air void of yours before I split the whole wider and allow it to consume you." Miyanti said.  This was not an empty threat and Miroku could see it in her eyes.  "We want the same things Monk, a world without Naraku.  If we do not fight together neither of us will accomplish our goal of freedom."

            "Why do you need us, if you are so powerful?" Sango said a little suspicious. 

            "As powerful as I am, I cannot battle him alone.  I am also a miko and most of my magic takes time to accomplish.  I need backup."

            "Stupid, wench that hurt." Inuyasha said.

            Miyanti gently pushed Kagome to the side and walked over to Inuyasha.  She kneeled over him and pulled his fluffy dog ears.  "If you call me anything that is not my name again I'll do more to you than beat you up."  She stopped pulling at his ears and started stroking them gently, which made Kagome jealous.  When she saw the angry look Kagome was giving her she immediately stopped and placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest.  A light came from her hands and illuminated Inuyasha's body.  He was immediately healed and he popped up off the ground.  "You are my student now.  I will train you as I have been trained except it will be more intense and we will obtain these shards you speak of as we go along.  Don't allow your pride to get in the way of us killing Naraku."

            "Miyanti, why do you think we can't handle ourselves?" Inuyasha said with hostility in his voice.

            "I've fought Naraku many times and I've been beaten within an inch of my life.  I've used brute force, marital arts, magic, and brilliant strategy and nothing ever seemed to work.  I've already beaten you, so you know I'm powerful.  I've trained all my life to defeat him and I will not allow anyone to get in my way.  Do you understand me?"  They all shook their heads in agreement.  "The sun is setting so we will rest here by the river tonight.  Miko, come with me I must teach you a few things."

            "My name is Kagome, not miko." Kagome said a little irritated.

            "Forgive me, Kagome sama.  I am used to calling people by their stations in life.  But truly I must train you in how to operate in your full powers."

            "How are you going to do that?" Kagome asked.

            "First we find your power inside of you and set it free.  Then I will train you in how to use your power." Miyanti said.  

            Sango and Miroku gathered twigs and dry foliage to make a fire and talked about whether or not that Miyanti was trustworthy.  "She's ordering us around like servants and I don't like it." Sango said.  

            "It can't be helped right now.  She's more powerful than all of us put together and she seems to sense a lot about us." Miroku said cautiously.  "We should go along with her for right now.  What she could teach us might be helpful.  She acts as if she were a general from were she comes from.  Miyanti might not know how to talk to people except through giving orders."

            "I still don't like being ordered around like servant." Sango said.

            "But you can order me around anytime, Sango." Miroku said and gently caressed Sango butt.  Sango quickly replied to Miroku's advances with a slap to his face.  Miyanti heard the slap and was already listening in on their conversation so she rushed to see what had happened that quickly to the couple.

            "What happened?  Why did you slap your mate?" Miyanti said confused.

            "It was nothing and he's not my mate.  As a matter of a fact if you gave him enough time to know you he would probably ask you to bear his children." Sango marched off embarrassed as usual.

            "Monk, I mean Miroku I wouldn't do whatever you did to her anymore.  And no I will not bear your children.  You wouldn't live long enough to endure the process." Miyanti said as she turned her back on the monk.

            "Is that challenge I hear." Miroku yelled back.

            "No, it's a fact." Miyanti said.  Miroku knew the thought had crossed his mind especially when Miyanti was stroking Inuyasha's ears.  He shrugged off the idea quickly and picked up the twigs that Sango had dropped on the ground during their spat.

            Miyanti went back to Kagome and Inuyasha.  She hunted down herbs with Kagome to make medicines, and chemical weapons.  Miyanti was proud of how fast Kagome learned how to make poisonous powders and air bombs that you have to set on fire.  It took Miyanti weeks to learn what Kagome learned in one evening.  

            Miyanti left Kagome so she could practice making weapons and so she could catch dinner in the river.  She felt hopeful as she took off her leg armor and walked into the river.  She joyfully caught a dozen fish and through them on the shore.  Miyanti thought to herself if Inuyasha gets his act together then they might have a fighting chance with Naraku.


	3. Released

Released 

            "Inuyasha, keep your guard up." Miyanti screamed at the Inu-youkai.  She kicked him square in the face and waits for him to recovery from the blow.  "If you watch my movements carefully, then you'll notice the pattern of attacks that I usually do.  Sense my next move before I make it.  My body tells you the move I'm going to make before it is made.  Focus hanyou, focus." Miyanti screams as kick Inuyasha in the side repeatedly.

            "I'm going to kick your…"

            "Shut up with the empty threats.  Focus your mind on my movements.  You will learn style and technique if it kills you."  Inuyasha and Miyanti train for hours in this manner in the hot Spring sun.  Sweat was pouring off the two and landing on the ground below them in pools.  

Miyanti wondered if Inuyasha was ever going to start fighting with his head instead of his emotions.  But she gave him a lot of leeway because he was much stronger after just a few weeks of training.  Inuyasha stopped calling her wench, stupid, and other obscenities after just two days of training.  Now, he just threatened her life but she knew he didn't mean it.  He's becoming more and more powerful everyday; so much that it amazed him.  Inuyasha would never tell Miyanti that he was thankful for her training but he would protect make sure her privacy was protected from a certain monk whenever she decided to bathe.  Now, he didn't understand why she was afraid to me seen taking a bath but he was sure that he didn't want to know.

In the mornings Miyanti, Sango, Kagome, and even Shippo would find healing herbs and demon remains to make medicines and weapons.  Miyanti's trained them to fight in evening before dark and then she would go fishing or hunt down some food.  Everyone seemed to be gaining weight since Miyanti had been around, in Inuyasha case it had been pure muscle.  Kagome never missed a chance to watch Inuyasha and Miyanti fight.  Occasionally, Inuyasha would fight with his shirt off and that's all she needed to have a good day.  She told Miyanti she was there to take care of Inuyasha in case he was injured badly but Miyanti knew better than to believe Kagome's lines.

Miroku was the only one that she wasn't doing any strength training with.  Miyanti could tell that he was attracted to her so she understood way he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.  So instead of training him  Miyanti used her healing powers to close his wind tunnel as much as possible adding at least another ten years to his life.  She did this little by little everyday so not to damage his hand in any way and she never told the others of what she was doing.  Miyanti could not completely remove the curse from his hand but she knew how much the curse bothered the monk.  Every night before he'd go to sleep he would look at his hand and sigh sorrowfully. 

The next day the group set out to a small village near the mountains because they heard that a demon was attacking the village.  They all hoped that the demon possessed a shard and eagerly pressed on toward the village.  Their hopes were all satisfied when they saw the worm demon with three shards located on various places in the worm's body.

"This one's yours Inuyasha.  I'm going to watch you defeat this beast in under a minute." Miyanti said and stood on the outline of the forest.

Inuyasha grunted at her command and flew at the beast at top speed.  He sliced the worm into five pieces but the piece either sealed themselves back together or regenerated into another worm.  "Kagome where are the shards?" Inuyasha yelled.  She pointed them out to him and he started trying to slice them out.  As soon as a piece of the worm hit the ground Kagome would search for the shard before it regenerated again.

_Good he's using his brain, and he only has forty-five seconds to go.  Suddenly, Miyanti senses a powerful demon coming to the clearing where Inuyasha was fighting.  He walks into the clearing with an aristocratic air that Miyanti never seen before.  He was beautiful, graceful, and another Inu-youkai.  But who is this youkai, Miyanti thought.  She didn't want to break up Inuyasha's fight so she approached the youkai.  This youkai seemed so familiar to her, like a faded memory.  Finally it came to her that this was the youkai of her dreams._

"Who are you?" Miyanti said and held out her hand as if to say he could not pass her.

"I don't have to answer a lowly youkai such as you." Sesshoumaru answered.  But she didn't allow him to pass her.  He noticed that she was unusually strong for a female cat youkai and he decided that he would have to use excessive force.  "My name is Sesshoumaru and I am the Lord of the Western Lands.  You have but one choice let me by or die."

That sounded like a challenge to Miyanti so she graciously accepted by kicking him in the side.  She lengthened her nails to the size a dagger's blade and started ripping his chest apart.  By this time Inuyasha and the others had finished the worm demon off in three minutes and thirty-two seconds and they were watching Miyanti and Sesshoumaru fight.  Inuyasha was thoroughly enjoying his teacher rip his brother apart and inwardly laugh.  Kagome and the others were taken aback by all the blood flying everywhere.  They'd never seen such destruction on one body.  Sesshoumaru barely had a second to chastise Miyanti with his whip before his body hit the ground.

Miyanti landed on the ground beside him and kneeled over his body.  _He's absolutely too rude and beautiful to die like this._  She caressed his silky white hair and leaned over to kiss his cheek.  But there was blood all over his face and she tasted the blood on her lips and it threw her into frenzy.  She started licking all the wounds on his chest and arm.  His blood was intoxicating.  Before she knew it her hair was changing colors—it went from a golden brown to a shining white color and her eyes changed from light brown to a golden color.  Everyone stood about fifty feet behind her—afraid to move.  From where they were standing it looked like she was going to eat him.  Her face was covered in blood and the fur on her body was changing from golden brown to white.  Deep down they were all afraid they were next.

Miyanti could hear Sesshoumaru's heartbeat fading so she cut her arm and made it bleed.  She lifted up Sesshoumaru's head and made him drink her blood.  Sesshoumaru drank Miyanti's blood until she saw most of his wounds heal.  Then suddenly he screamed out in pain.  The bulb of flesh that was left of his arm after Inuyasha cut it off was growing.  He watched it grow until it was completely reformed.  Miyanti satisfied with the results, continued licking Sesshoumaru and he watched her with increasing pleasure that he choose not to show.

Kagome and the others were disgusted except Miroku who choose to live vicariously through Sesshoumaru.  Shippo simply didn't understand what was going on between the two youkais.  Everyone was too shocked to hide Shippo's eyes from the action.  

Miyanti had no idea of what she had done with Sesshoumaru.  They were now blood bonded to each other.  She was still a virgin and didn't know the ways of intimacy for youkais or humans.  They were mated and their bodies and minds were irrecoverably bonded together.  For the rest of their lives they would be able to sense each other's emotions and thoughts.  They couldn't read each other's mind but know that they were bonded they knew approximately how the other was feeling.

Inuyasha was young and still pure but he understood what just happened to his brother and now sister.  He didn't know how to take it.  He had a feeling his human companions didn't understand the significance of Miyanti's actions but he wasn't going to explain it in the forest clearing.  "Everyone let's go.  Let's go now to the village and look for a place to stay the night."  The group knew that if Inuyasha wanted to stay in the village something serious must have happened that he was not willing to explain in the forest.  So, everyone gathered their things and went to the village so Inuyasha could explain himself.

Sesshoumaru rolled over on top of Miyanti and eagerly bites her neck and drinks her blood.  Then he gently kisses her neck and breathes in her scent.  Miyanti returns the favor with like gestures and whispers; "Will you fight with me to rid us of Naraku?"

"Female, that is my stupid hanyou brother and your fight.  I only came here to battle Inuyasha for the sword." Sesshoumaru said.

That seemed to wake Miyanti up from her lustful desires.  "And what happens to you when Naraku decides he wants the Western Lands and all of Japan?"

"I will defeat him or die trying." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You will die, especially without allies." Miyanti answered.  She wiped the dust from her armor and said, "You are too weak in the mind to be my ally or lover.  You can't beat me but you think you can beat Naraku."

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge.  You think I'm weak.  I'll show you how strong the Lord of the Western Lands."  When Sesshoumaru finished talking he rose to his feet let out a huge cloud poisonous gas from his fingers and surrounds Miyanti with it.

Miyanti simply helds her breath and sensed her way out of the poisonous fog.  She was successful at kicking him out of the fog and almost giving him an extremely short haircut but she retracted her claws at the thought of cutting his beautiful hair.

Sesshoumaru had rarely been defeated in his life and never by a female.  This female was dangerous and intelligent, which was a combination he didn't care for much in lovers or foes.  He had to keep a close eye on this female, whoever she was.  He decided to follow her around and discover her weaknesses if she had any to discover.  He watched her voluptuous form walk away with an air of confidence and strength that was rare to find in women.

Miyanti couldn't believe that she'd been refused.  She had never been refused anything in her life.  _I should have just left him in a pool of his own blood to die.  But he looked too cute.  I hate him.  I hate the way he makes me feel, it's all too shameless.  I can't believe I acted that way in front of so many people.  How will I ever recover?  Maybe they didn't see all of it.  Maybe I can play some of that off like it didn't happen.  It all makes me so angry and I can't get him off my mind._  Miyanti walked into the village covered in Sesshoumaru's blood.  Even though she came with Inuyasha and his friends the villagers still feared her.  She could smell there fear wafting off their bodies so she decided that she would find the group as soon as possible.

Miyanti found her companions in the home of town's mayor.  They were all eating inside so she decided to wash herself off and join them.  She washed the blood off her body and just happened to see her reflection in the bowl that she was washing from and that the color of her fur, hair, and eyes changed colors.  Miyanti knew she couldn't pretend nothing was different was about her but she wasn't going to talk about what had just happened.  

Miyanti walked silently into the dining room where the others were eating and sat down.  The mayor glanced at the Miyanti and said, "Are you one of the companions to these demon slayers?"

"Yes I am.  ." Miyanti said and politely sat down.

"Oh, yes I remember you now, I met all of you before the battle but you've changed since earlier.  So, what happened to you?" the mayor asked.  Inuyasha and the rest of the group remained silent.  Everyone stopped eating and drinking to hear her explanation.

"I changed during the heat of battle." She said blushing but no one would have noticed because the fur on her face concealed it well.  Miroku rose quickly from his seat and ran down the hallway so he could laugh.  Everyone else blushed except Shippo because no one was willing to explain sex to someone so young.

"So will you change back to the way you were before?"

"I don't think that will be possible.  After being in a battle like that one I don't think I ever become the same women I was before." Miyanti said.  With that Miyanti lost Kagome and Sango to the giggles.  They politely excused themselves from the meal and joined Miroku in the hallway.  Miyanti just ate her meal in silence.  The mayor thought it was strange for the humans to leave the meal but he thought it best if he left them to cleanse themselves of the day's events.

Shippo sat in front of Miyanti confused.  He wanted to ask Inuyasha what in the world was going on but he felt like this wouldn't be the right time or place.  Inuyasha looked more traumatized than he did before they entered the village.  Shippo thought that maybe he could ask Miroku what was going on but he wasn't sure if he wanted Miroku's brand of truth.  

Sesshoumaru went home to his palace to check on Rin and Jaken.  They were arguing as usually about nothing until he walked into the room.  "Master, your arm.  How did you…"

"A miko healed me while I was away.  How is Rin?"

"The little eel is brash and disobedient, but in good health." Jaken said excitedly.

"That's good.  I'm leaving again and I need you to take good care of Rin until I return."

"Master what do you want me to do with the girl?"

"Teach her to read and write.  I believe she's of that age."

"But Master I'm not a teacher."

"You are what I say you are.  Do not question my orders."  Sesshoumaru walks by Jaken without another word.  He walks over to Rin and tells her that he's leaving again.

"Rin can't come?" Rin said and embraced Sesshoumaru's legs.

"I must go handle some business elsewhere but I'll be back.  Be a good girl for Jaken.  He needs to teach you something very special."

"Rin doesn't want you to go but if you promise to come back soon, I'll be good."

"I will be back as soon as possible." Sesshoumaru said and walked away from the happy child with ribbons in her hair.

Back in the Forest around Midnight 

Miyanti walked into the woods looking for Miroku.  He said he was going to meditate and wanted to be alone but Miyanti wished to talk to him.  She followed his scent to a large stone by a river.  She hopped up onto the stone and sat down by Miroku looked like he was actually praying.

"I apologize for interrupting your prayers but I need to talk to you." Miyanti said.

"I know.  You looked like you needed to talk to someone—which's why I came here.  We're close enough to the camp to get there if something happened but far enough so they can't hear us talking."

"Thank you, Miroku."

"It's really no problem at all.  You do so much for us.  This is so little in comparison.  So, tell me what are you thinking about?" Miroku said and opened his eyes to look at her.

"You are a man and you know how men think." She stuttered.

"Yes, this is true so far."

"I don't understand Sesshoumaru.  I don't know much about the blood bond but he should be a pile of romantic mush right now.  I mean I didn't mean to bond with him it just happened.  It was like I was outside of myself watching me do the most stupid and spontaneous thing I've done in my entire life.  He was just so beautiful lying there covered in blood.  There was just something so sexy and alluring about it." Miyanti continued to ramble about Sesshoumaru and Miroku focused as had as he could to look sympathetic instead of lovesick.  There was just something sexy about a woman baring her soul about her lover or love one.  Miyanti glowed when she talked about Sesshoumaru.  Her aura seemed glow brighter her teeth sparkled in the moonlight and she seemed like another person chattering about Sesshoumaru.  

"Have you ever bonded with anyone before?" said Miroku honestly curious.

"This is the first and last time.  Cat youkai bond for life and if Sesshoumaru doesn't wish to be my mate then he'll be the only youkai in my life."

"That's a pretty big promise to make to yourself."

"After youkai bond you can not have another mate.  Not only is it unheard of to bond with more than one person it creates a mental and physical bond that can not be over come."

"Bonding is not the same as sex then."

"No."

"Okay, I understand now."

"Miroku, what do you know about Sesshoumaru?"

"He is Inuyasha's half brother and he's at least a couple of hundred years old.  He fights his brother for his sword because it is a powerful weapon.  Other than that I know that he is a cold, manipulative, and vicious fighter.  He would kill anyone in order to gain control of the sword."

"I was thinking more on the lines of did he have a mate but that's good information too." Miyanti laughed.

"Oh, no I don't think so."

"Miroku, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, of course I am very knowledgeable in the matters of love."

"Why haven't you told Sango how you feel?  You love her don't you?  I mean I don't know how the four of you can work together everyday and not tell each other how you feel.  We are going into battle and some of us my not make it back alive."  Miyanti was watching the water rush by her and hit the rocks and shore.  She slightly tilted her head back to bathe in the moonlight while waiting on Miroku's answer.

Miroku was still stunned by the first question.  He thought to himself had he been that obvious to everyone else.  He constantly flirted with other women but Sango had his heart.  He would gladly die in protecting her or even better die in her bed.  "She couldn't love a perverted monk like me.  She's a demon exterminator and thinks that I would rather chase women than make a home for her and our children."

"She only thinks that because that's all you show her.  Stop flirting with other women and become more attentive to her.  She likes you but who wants an adulterous or flirtatious husband?" Miyanti said with a sigh.  "Kagome and Inuyasha are about the same as you two except they argue more and you just get slapped.  If they would slow down and try to understand what the other person's thinking then they would have a better time together."

"Very true but do we have the right to tell them that?"

"We are not promised tomorrow, so we must live, love, and fight as hard as we can today."

"That is more easily said than done." Miroku said and leaned back on the rock so he could see the stars.

"Miroku, I've have a confession."

Miroku's ears perked up and he said, "What?"

"I've dreamed about the man I would mate with all my life and when I saw Sesshoumaru I guess I felt overwhelmed by the idea that he actually existed.  I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life if I'd never met him.  Only the cat youkai of my tribe dream of their mates and usually if you don't wait to marry him or her then the rest of your life would be cursed.  I've known of youkai that didn't marry the mates they dreamed of and their mates all met terrible misfortunes.  My mother I was told waited two hundred years before my father came around.  I don't know if that's true or false but I never wanted to find out.  I just wanted you to know that I'm not some lusty wench trying to bond with anything that moved or in my case fights."

"I know but it was still a very questionable scene to watch." Miroku said smiling to himself.

"Thank you for the talk.  I really needed to let that all out." Miyanti said and flew back to the camp.  The women were all asleep around the fire with Shippo in Kagome's arms, and Inuyasha leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.  Inuyasha was resting but still alert.  He was waiting patiently for Miyanti and Miroku to get back to camp.  When he smelled Miyanti enter the camp he relaxed more and nodded off to sleep.  Miroku soon followed after Miyanti and lay down near (but not too close to) Sango and went to sleep.

The next morning was the same as most days.  Miyanti, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo looked for herbs while Miroku cooked the fish that Miyanti caught. Inuyasha trained by himself to try to discover the hidden power of his sword.  As soon as breakfast was eaten Miyanti and Inuyasha trained in the mid day morning sun.  But there was something different about Miyanti other than her changed appearance.  Inuyasha sensed something was bothering her all day but he didn't know what to say to her.  Then Miyanti said, "Who are you fighting for hanyou?" and then she repeated herself.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said dodging a kick to his head.

"I meant what I said." Miyanti half screamed.  "You fight selfishly.  You fight as if the battle is all about your pride, your ambitions, and your grief.  Fight for Kagome because if you don't she will surely die with the rest of your friends.  He will kill you slowly so he can ravish your friends while you watch.  He will rape the entire earth of everything that is beautiful and pure because you are too undisciplined to fight him off.  Yeah, I said it hanyou, undisciplined."

After Inuyasha heard Miyanti's words he let out a howl that scared everyone except Miyanti.  Inuyasha changed into his full youkai form with his glowing red eyes and purple marks on his face.  Miyanti understood the changes that the hanyou was going through and she hovered in the air and awaited Inuyasha to attack.  She believed that Inuyasha would have to be able to control his youkai form in order to defeat Naraku, so she enraged him on purpose. 

 Inuyasha looked around him and saw what looked like air tunnels or waves around the tetsusaiga.  He aimed his sword down a wave as hard as he could and released the full power to slay a hundred demons at once.  Miyanti placed a bubble of protection around her body and survived the blast but if it she hadn't put the shield up she wouldn't have lived. 

"Now if you did that more consistently then you would be a more formidable enemy.  Now do that again and again until it becomes second nature." Miyanti said.  Everyone was astonished that Miyanti survived the blast.  Nothing for at least a mile around her was left alive.  Only Kagome could see the bubble around Miyanti as she shielded herself from the blast.  She wondered when she would be taught that ability.

Inuyasha looked for the wave again and sliced at it.  Miyanti quickly pulled her shield up but and decided to fight at full power.  She lengthened her claws and aimed for the sword in Inuyasha's hand.  Inuyasha sliced the air at full power again and again and missed Miyanti each time.  "Faster, hanyou faster or I'll slice you up like the fish we ate this morning." Miyanti said.  The hanyou quickened his pace and almost destroyed Miyanti's bubble.  She poured as much energy into the bubble as she could spare without weakening her attacks on Inuyasha.  

"You've gone too far, Miyanti.  I will never allow anyone to harm Kagome, never as long as I'm alive." Inuyasha said without caring how it sounded.  Kagome blushed and watched intently as Miyanti and Inuyasha battled until dusk.

"Inuyasha, it's time to eat.  It's time to catch dinner.  You've done well for today."  Miyanti said.  But Inuyasha didn't want to end the fight.  They were both clearly exhausted and hungry but Inuyasha was upset at what Miyanti said, so he continued to fight with all the strength that was left inside of him.  "Okay, if you wish to be stubborn then I can't help but to pull out all my tricks."  Miyanti flew about a hundred feet away from Inuyasha and the group.  She began to sing a song so soft that only Inuyasha could here it.

Peace

Unto you

Love and forgiveness be your guide

Forgive for I am sorry 

To hurt your heart and make you feel lowly

Peace 

Unto us

For our friends are worried

Let us not war

Anger between us could destroy our dreams

Friendship will make our dreams reality

Peace, peace, peace

Inuyasha

The rage that consumed Inuyasha vanished.  He remembered why he became angry but the emotion wasn't there.  He landed on the ground softly and whispered to himself 'dirty miko tricks'.  Everyone in the group thought nothing could surprise them anymore.  They didn't understand what had happened but they were very impressed.  

As always Miyanti gathered enough food for her friends and looked towards the mountains.  She felt a great power becoming even more powerful and it was an evil energy.  That is what upset Miyanti so much earlier.  No one else seemed to sense the huge power but her which made her nervous.  What if Naraku snuck up on them without out them noticing, Miyanti thought.  Their efforts could be for nothing if that happened.

Everyone noticed how quiet Miyanti had been all day, even Inuyasha.  Miroku whispered to Kagome "Miyanti, looks like she needs a bath in the hot springs.  Maybe you and Sango should go take her to the nearest one and get her to talk."  Kagome was sure this was just a ploy of Miroku's to see them naked but she went for the idea and told Sango.

Kagome and Sango took the cat youkai for a long walk in the woods to find the nearest hot springs.  They were sure that if any bad humans or men were around that Miyanti would take care of them so they marched a few miles away from the camp for privacy.  

"What are we doing at this hot springs?" Miyanti said curiously.

"We are going to take a bath." Kagome said joyfully.

"Do you mean we are going to fully submerge our bodies in water?"  Miyanti said

"That's generally what happens during a bath."

"Where I come from pools of water were too valuable to waste with washing our bodies," Miyanti said.  She dipped her clawed toe into the water and tested the temperature of the water.  The water was quite hot so she decided to transform.

She watched her companions undress and place their belongings on the bushes nearby.  They jumped into the water and leaned against the embankment.  Miyanti transformed into her human form so she wouldn't have to deal with wet fur and hair.  In seconds Miyanti shrunk eleven inches and lost all of her fur.  Her now white hair was reduced to a small afro on top of her head and her eyes still glowed yellow.  Kagome and Sango looked at Miyanti as if she just ate a spider, while thinking what else this youkai could do.  Miyanti skin was as dark as the bark on the trees and with skin as flawless as a pearl.  Before she transformed she towered over the women, but now she seemed as small as a twelve year old.  She was still curvy but a miniature of her former self.

She gracefully took off her armor and entered the water.  It was a sensation she had never felt before, to be surround in a warm liquid.  It loosened her muscles and lolled her into a false sense of security.  Miyanti splashed at her companions and had a water fight that no one could win.  She never remembered playing like this at home.  Every exercise she performed was in the hopes of defeating Naraku.  Miyanti laughed wholeheartedly at her soaked companions and she secretly prayed to never leave the hot springs.

But the fun had to end and it did too soon after they arrived.  Sango and Kagome got out of the pool and put on their clothes while Miyanti lingered in the pool.  Suddenly, Miyanti sensed a presence not far from her.  She flew out of the water and transformed mid air.  In the bushes Sesshoumaru was standing patiently for Miyanti to come.  She grew her nails out and hovered inches off the ground.  Sesshoumaru was drinking in the form before him.  She was beautiful to him in either form.

"What are you doing here, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said with as much spite as she could muster to hide her feelings.  

"I've come to be with you."

"Liar!" she screamed.  "You want Inuyasha's sword."

"You are far more important to me than that."

Miyanti knew it sounded like a trap but she wanted to give Sesshoumaru a chance before she had to give up on him or worse.  "Then will you join our cause, to defeat Naraku?"

"I will do anything to be with you." Sesshoumaru said pulled the naked Miyanti into a kiss.

"We are standing right here you know." Kagome said and started walking back to camp with Sango.  

Miyanti realized she was still naked and was embarrassed at the scene she was making with Sesshoumaru.  Mate or not you just don't do that type of stuff in front of people she thought.  Miyanti's thoughts fluttered off to a more dangerous subject 'How long had Sesshoumaru been watching them?  Was he watching during the training session?  Did he hear her song or see her use any of her miko powers?'  Miyanti knew that Sesshoumaru's loyalty would have to be tested but she didn't know how.  _Love will have to wait.  I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust or get close enough to him to know what he desires._


	4. Consumed

Consumed

          Sesshoumaru kept his distance from Miyanti and the others but she consumed his thoughts—the way she moved, the way her body armor rested tightly against her hips, even her voice began to sound like music.  He tried to hide himself in the tree branches whenever he felt like staring.  He wanted the control he had over himself once before but he felt it was all lost.  Sesshoumaru decided to not mate with her completely because it would only make what he had to do to her harder, so he kept his distance from her until nightfall when he could hold her in his arms in secret.  Everyone knew where Sesshoumaru was but to one dared to question why he didn't want to join them.

            Miyanti was happy but very cautious when he was around.  She decided that everyone needed to journey towards the mountains in search for Naraku.  She told Inuyasha to go by himself to practice alone and train in full youkai form with the tetsusaiga.  Miyanti spent most of the day training Sango and Kagome in various martial art forms and sometimes creating new forms to better suit their personalities (like Kagome's running squirrel and Sango fighting tiger—both styles create a need of speed and agility).  Miyanti slowly worked in defensive bubbles into the itinerary for Kagome.  It was a draining process for Kagome but Miyanti worked diligently with her everyday.   Miroku finally got around to talking to Shippo about the birds and bees but poor Shippo was confused about why anyone would want to do any of that especially with someone else.  

Sesshoumaru trailed behind the group about a mile or so, so  Miyanti's scent didn't drive him into a mental frenzy.  He merely waited for the right moment to spring his surprise on the cat miko.  While he was away from Miyanti he called a friend of Inuyasha's and persuaded her to come for a visit on the night of the new moon.  He knew Inuyasha would transform into full human that night and would be vulnerable.

The evening before the new moon the group ran into a host of demons with the jewel shards in their bodies.  Miyanti, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru defeated almost eighty demons and Kagome purified each shard with her presence.  Kagome had gathered up all the shards and put them in a little bag that she wore around her waist.  Then suddenly Miyanti felt the presence of another miko.  Inuyasha turned into a full human and everyone gathered around him to protect him.

"Who are you?" Miyanti said as her nails lengthened a few inches more.  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha seemed to know who the miko was but they didn't seem to relax so she didn't either.  

"Inuyasha knows my name.  He and I once loved each other but know I see he has a new comrade."

"Who is this woman, Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, a woman I loved a long time ago." Inuyasha said with sadness in his voice.

"What do you want miko?" Miyanti said with purpose.  The miko didn't have a heartbeat and Miyanti wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or was she undead.  

"Inuyasha," Kikiyo said and held out her hand, "come to me."  No one could stop Inuyasha from walking over to Kikyo, not even the screams of Kagome telling him to stop.

"Sesshoumaru, what power does this miko have over your brother?"

"I don't know for sure." He replied quickly and Miyanti became suspicious.  During the battle he fought with passion and vigor but now he seemed to be holding back.

"What do you want miko?" Miyanti asked again.

"To drag the only man I ever loved into hell with me."  She said coolly.  With those words she pulled Inuyasha into an embrace and a red light appeared below them.  The red light sucked in the ground and anything that was around it.  Miyanti was afraid to go near the light so she decided to encase the couple in a desire bubble.  She lifted her hands told the couple and said her incantation and encased them in a bubble.  The red light went away and the ground closed up which left Inuyasha and Kikyo in a visible hug.  Miyanti lifted the bubble in the air and flew up to touch the bubble.  Again, no one could see the bubble except Kagome but she was still confused at what was going on inside.

Miyanti placed her hands on the bubble and her eyes began to glow.  The bubble darkened and then became clear again.  Then Miyanti shoved the bubble into the earth and covered it up.  Kagome was horrified at the sight and ran towards the hole in the ground.

Inside of the Bubble 

Inuyasha and Kikyo were at Kikyo's village fifty years in the past.  Naraku never existed and Inuyasha used the shikon jewel to become fully human.  They lived together for fifty years as man and wife but they died together in a fire started by two little kids that were playing with fire behind their hut.  They had four children together and all of them grew up and decided to that they wanted to be mikos and priests to protect the shikon jewel.

After about an hour Inuyasha emerged from the ground as a human without Kikyo.  He didn't remember anything that happened in the bubble but he felt like he finally let go of Kikyo.  Kikyo had let go of her life and her spirit entered Kagome's body.  Kagome felt the increase of her powers and decided to ask Miyanti about what she did.

"Before, you say anything I want you to promise me that you'll never use this power for evil purposes." Miyanti said and picked up the exhausted Inuyasha off the ground and carried him to the next village.

"I promise." Kagome replied and followed her friends to another clearing in the woods.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to think about his little cat miko.  She was too powerful to fight a frontal assault, and he didn't know any magic to fight against her miko powers.  So, he would just have to enjoy her company until he could find a way of getting rid of her.  Neither my lusts nor any emotions will control me, he thought to himself.

Miyanti could see that Sesshoumaru was very apprehensive so she flew behind to group to walk with him.  "Are you afraid of me now, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I've been afraid of you since the moment you kissed me." Sesshoumaru said not being able to hold back his passion for her any longer.  Miyanti stopped walking in the middle of the path and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's hand.  Since he was a little bit taller than her she hovered over his feet and gently kissed his lips.  He quickly embraced her and deepened the kiss, and then he released her and few away from her.  "I'm not ready to be conquered, yet."

"You are not a kingdom to be conquered, nor a game to be won.  You are a male and I'm a female.  I only want your heart but I will wait for you as long as it takes."  Miyanti said and returned to the air to catch up to the rest of the group.  

Once the group found a level clearing in the woods they all stopped and prepared their beddings for the night.  Miroku gathered all the wood for the fire and prepared Sango's mat near the fire.  Lately he had been very polite to her and he had not done anything to upset her like grabbing her butt or asking her to bare his children.  Sango had secretly been waiting for Miroku to treat her like a lady but she would never have thought it would happen.  Miroku had been waiting for the right moment to tell Sango how he felt about her and finally felt that the time was right.

Miroku gathered as many wild flowers as he possibly could in the moonless night and he placed them around her mat and leading into the woods.  Sango was suspicious at the monk's motives for doing such a thing but she followed the flowery path to a nervous Miroku.  She had never seen Miroku this nervous before or at a loss for words.  He closed his eyes as she approached and held his breath tight.  Sango stood in front of him and touched his hand with the wind tunnel.  "What's wrong Miroku?" Sango said.

"I don't know how you'll answer my question."

"Then tell me how I should answer the question." She said and smiled.

"Always and forever 'til the day I die." Miroku said and prayed for a happy response.

"I will love you always and forever 'til the day I die." Sango replied with a smile.  Miroku opened his eyes and lifted the laughing Sango into the air.  He brought her down to the ground and hugged her passionately.

"You are the only woman I want to bare my children." He said and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile, back at the camp Kagome was taking care of Inuyasha.  She laid his head in her lap and gave him water whenever he asked for it.  Inuyasha would never admit it to Kagome but he enjoyed Kagome taking care of him.  He was still weak from being in the bubble and as he slept memories of his life with Kikyo would pop in his dreams.  The dreams satisfied his thirst for what could have been if Naraku hadn't intervened into their relationship.  The dreams made it possible for Inuyasha to completely let go of Kikyo and brave enough to do the unthinkable.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you in the past and my rude behavior.  It's hard for me to allow anyone to get close to me because I've been hurt so many times." Inuyasha said.

"I know.  I wouldn't be with you right now if I didn't think you had a good heart."

"Kagome, you are the only woman I love." Inuyasha said and Kagome started to cry.  "Please, don't cry Kagome.  I hate it when you cry."  He said and pulled Kagome into a kiss.  

She stopped crying and said, "I thought that you would never come around to saying it.  If it wasn't Kikyou getting in the way, then it was your pride, or the jewel shards and demons.  I'm just so happy that I can finally tell you that I love you too."  Kagome was worried that Inuyasha's sentimentally would wear off as soon as he became a hanyou again so quickly embraced him and kissed him again.

Miyanti, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru sat in the trees listening to the out pour of emotion.  Shippo was wondering why everyone was acting so yucky but Miyanti told him to be quiet and that he would understand in about ten years.  Sesshoumaru was indifferent to the entire scene and focused on his plan to acquire Inuyasha's sword.  Miyanti sensed nothing from his direction, which worried her.  _Is he plotting against me or maybe Inuyasha?  What can I do to prove that his motives are pure?  He's so cold, could a youkai like him ever love anyone other than himself.  Would he be a good leader to the group if I fell in battle?  That's it a true test of where his loyalties lie._


	5. Training Days

Training Days

            Sesshoumaru was hypnotized by the rhythm in which Miyanti walked.  He would watch her tail swing from side to side and sometimes graze the grass as she walked.  He noticed when Miyanti was tired that her tail would drag along the trail.  When she was happy her tail would swing rapidly back and forth and sometimes the members of the group would get hit when they walked to close to her.  But when something evil alerted her senses or if she were in a pensive mood her tail would stick straight up in the air.  But now she was in a good but pensive mood.  Sesshoumaru could tell she had a lot on her mind and was afraid to tell what was bothering her.  So, he decided to walk beside her for a while.

            Miyanti felt at ease with Sesshoumaru by her side.  She felt stronger than what she was and more self-assured in accomplishing her goals.  Sesshoumaru whispered in Miyanti's ear, "What's bothering you?"  Seshoumaru wasn't sure why he was asking this and why it bothered him to see her so tense.

            Miyanti was unsure about answering his question but she felt that she should be honest with her mate.  "Naraku knows that we are coming and he's sending more and more demons in our direction.  Soon there will be a huge battle between the seven of us and what could be hundreds if not thousands of demons.  I am very powerful and my comrades are strong but if we are all not loyal to the cause then we might possible die.  Do you understand what I'm saying?"

            Sesshoumaru honestly did not care for the cause or any of Miyanti's companions but he considered what she said carefully.  It would be short sited to kill her in the heat of battle just so he could be free from his desire of her.  If Naraku gathered the entire shikon jewel and became a full youkai, it would be nothing to him to destroy all of Japan and take over the world.  If he fought against Naraku alone he would be sure to die eventually.  If Sesshoumaru wanted to continue being the Lord of the Western Lands it was certainly in his best interest to fight by Miyanti's side.

            "What have you decided to do, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miyanti said apprehensively.

            "To fight loyally by your side until Naraku is defeated?" Sesshoumaru said without an ounce of emotion.

            "Then will you allow me to train you?  You are strong but you could be stronger." Miyanti said and fully expected the youkai to try to slice her head off.

            Sesshoumaru knew Miyanti was only trying to prepare him for war but his pride was hurt.  A lowly soldier offered to train him in the art of war when he was trained by the finest of swordsmen in his lands.  He bit his pride and looked at his half-brother that walked a good distance in front of him.  Inuyasha has become a better warrior under Miyanti's tutelage he could even swear that he was gaining manners also.  He hadn't cursed or threatened anyone in days and he held on to Kagome's hand as if she could save him from the world.  What if I actually allowed her to train me, Sesshoumaru pondered.  What if I could increase my strength and power—it would be to my benefit, he thought to himself.  "I will allow you to train me on one condition."

            "What is it?" Miyanti sighed.

            "At least once a week Inuyasha, you and I should all battle each other at once to test our abilities and our teacher."

            "You're on." Miyanti said and Inuyasha secretly smiled as he walked a little lighter.

            After breakfast Miyanti and Sesshoumaru decided to train above the camp about fifty feet.  Everyone thought it would be best for all of those concerned if they did so.  Miyanti grew her nails and narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru.  "I will not show you any mercy when we are training.  I will not humor you or pause when I think that you are hurt.  The only words that will help you are 'time out'."

            "I'm not some weak hanyou that expects to be spoiled and giving leniency during training."  Sesshoumaru said and smirked when Inuyasha growled at him.  Inuyasha didn't say anything in response because he knew that his brother would receive the beating of a lifetime.  So, Inuyasha leaned against a tree and prepared himself mentally for his brother's battle.

            Sesshoumaru didn't wish to underestimate Miyanti again so he watched her movements carefully to develop a rhythm for her movements.  He allowed her to make the first move and he was astonished at her speed.  He barely moved within enough time to dodge her attack but then she increased her speed and detracted her claws.  She held her fingers straight and plunged them into Sesshoumaru's newly replaced arm.  Again she increased her speed and kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach.  While Miyanti was licking the blood off her fingers Sesshoumaru clawed her across her neck with his poisoned claws.  This actually made the distracted Miyanti angry.  She actually allowed herself to be distracted long enough to be attacked, so she pummeled Sesshoumaru until he crashed into the ground and then she flew at his body at full force and rammed him into the ground.  Then she picked his body up out of the crater and kicked him like a football into the air but she was not finished with him.  Miyanti held him in the air and slapped him around with her tail.  She wrapped her tail around his neck and threw him hard into the ground.

            Miyanti waited about five minutes for Sesshoumaru to get back up and fight but when he didn't she flew down to the ground to heal him so they could fight again.  Inuyasha laughed as his brother laid in the dirt and motionless but Miyanti was actually concerned for him.  Miyanti leaned over Sesshoumaru and listened to his heartbeat—it was faint but steady so she began to heal him.  She placed her hands over his body and closed her eyes to concentrate on healing Sesshoumaru.  Suddenly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and plunged his hand into Miyanti's heart.  As a reflex Miyanti encased them in a desire bubble and reality for Sesshoumaru faded into a dream.

Inside the Bubble

            Sesshoumaru looked victorious over Miyanti's dead body.  The ground shook for a couple of seconds and swallowed her body whole.  Inuyasha and his companions looked at Sesshoumaru with rage and contentment but he ignored their looks.  "She said no mercy." He said and attacked the group.  First, he cut off the monk's hand that had the wind tunnel, he cut Sango into shreds with his whip, and all before Inuyasha had time to recover from Miyanti's murder.  Inuyasha transformed the tetsusaiga and used its full power so he could destroy his brother but Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome and Shippo as a shield.  Their bodies evaporated from the initial blast and injured Sesshoumaru but then he ingested the many shards of the shikon jewel and increased strength.  Even with the tetsusaiga at full power Inuyasha was no match for Sesshoumaru.  The battle only lasted for minutes as Sesshoumaru transformed into full youkai form and ripped him to shreds.

            With the bloody ordeal over Sesshoumaru began his search for Naraku.  He decided that if he could not beat Naraku then maybe he should join him and become his loyal Lord of the Western Lands.  He knew that Naraku could not be trusted and as soon as there was no need for him to be around, then Naraku would try to kill him, so he knew that he had to be careful.  First, he would go and gain Naraku trust and then he would build up an army of youkai to defeat him if Naraku tried to betray him.

            Sesshoumaru found Naraku's palace and entered in without a problem.  Naraku was still disguised as the prince of the palace so all the people of the palace were loyal to Naraku but they knew not to anger a youkai.  So, they sent messengers ahead of Sesshoumaru so the Naraku would be warned.  

            Naraku listened carefully to Sesshoumaru's proposal of him lending his services for peace and prosperity but he only listened out of amusement.  He didn't trust Sesshoumaru's motives but he thought that he would make an interesting ally.  The hanyou and youkai stuck a deal that day and became partners.

            Naraku took over all of Japan within weeks and the rest of the world in years.  Sesshoumaru was now the Lord over all of Japan and he ruled it in Naraku's name.  Sesshoumaru didn't enjoy answering to Naraku when it came to business affairs but it quickly became a beneficial relationship in both directions.  Naraku had a powerful servant that was as loyal as long as it was in his favor and Sesshoumaru ruled over Japan and could have anything he wanted, except Miyanti.

            Centuries rolled by as Naraku poisoned the earth with his miasma and Sesshoumaru ruled over what was left of Japan.  Which were very few people hiding inside of mountains and caves, dead rivers, and no one in his life for companionship.  He thought of Miyanti everyday after she died.  Occasionally, he would go to where they had fought and touch the earth where her body laid lifeless.  He missed her beauty, her straight forwardness, and her strength.  No female youkai compared to her and he never considered mating with another female.  The desire to hold her again had almost driven him mad some nights unless he was blessed with a dream about her.

            In most of Sesshoumaru's dreams he's defeated Naraku with the help of Miyanti and her companions.  After the battle they always go back to his palace and mate for hours.  Within a few years they would already have a litter of pups and cubs they were always spoiled to death by their parents.  Rin was always alive in his dreams.  The miasma never killed her in her sleep and Jaken wasn't killed for disobedience to Naraku.  Miyanti treated Rin as if she were her own cub and they all lived happily except for the occasional visit from Inuyasha and Kagome with their pups.

            After these dreams Sesshoumaru would sit on his bed with his head in his knees and pine for Miyanti more and more until finally one morning he said, "I wish I had never killed Miyanti.  I wish I stayed faithful to her and defeated Naraku."  

Instantly, the bubble that was around Sesshoumaru popped and he rolled over to see that Miyanti was lying beside him.  Sesshoumaru had been in the bubble for a full day and it was the next morning.  While he was in the bubble the ground did swallow Miyanti but only to hastening her healing.  She had finished her healing process and decided to lie beside her untrustworthy mate and no one but Kagome understood her actions.  Sesshoumaru's eyes became teary at the sight of his mate sleeping beside him.  He thought he was dreaming, so he looked carefully at her neck and he opened up her armor to take a seriously look at her chest.  Everything was in order so he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her.  Miyanti knew what was going on but she was too tired from healing to deal with Sesshoumaru behavior.  She allowed him to hold her and kiss her lips gently as she slept in his arms.  No matter what he had done to her she knew she would easily forget his sins against her.

Before dawn broke the next morning Sesshoumaru went hunting for some food and found a male deer.  He quickly killed it and brought it back to camp for someone to cook because he didn't know how.  Everyone looked at him with loathing as he brought the food but they cooked the meat without saying a word to him.  

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a plate and she put enough food on it for Miyanti and him.  He picked up Miyanti and they went to a secluded spot in the woods.  The group was worried that Sesshoumaru would hurt her again but he assured them that it wouldn't happen.  Inuyasha followed the couple from far behind them.  He wanted to be near in case anything happened but far away enough from them to have some privacy.  Sesshoumaru knew that his half-brother would be able to hear the conversation but he knew that how he felt had to be spoken.  Sesshoumaru laid Miyanti against his chest and fed her from the plate of food.  Miyanti wasn't going to tell him that she was completely healed and able to feed herself, so she allowed him to take care of her.

"I need to tell you the story of how my parents met.  After this story I want to know how you feel about us." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Yes, I do believe that we should talk." Miyanti replied.

"Well, my father was Lord over the Western Lands but before his father died he was just a prince and general over the armies.  There was a female inu-youkai by the name Kiyone in the army ranks and she was beautiful, strong, and a fierce but intelligent fighter.  During a battle the dragon clan of the Northern Lands a dragon was about to stab my father with its claws but my mother pushed him out of the way and took the blow instead of my father.  My father killed the dragon and fell in love with Kiyone.  The war with the dragon clans went on for years until one finally battle where the dragons ambushed the palace.  Warriors from all around the Western Lands joined the battle and we won the war but not without lose.  Half of the warriors for the Western Lands died in battle.  My father thought Kiyone had died in battle and went crazy.  Most of the dragons that were left alive died at my father's hands.  The surviving numbers of the dragons were under a  hundred, but only one prince survived, his name was Radgoni.  He later killed my father in a huge battle.  Kiyone found my father after he killed most of the dragons and consoled him with a kiss.  They mated and gave birth to me.  They were never allowed to marry because she was not of noble blood but that didn't matter to them.  My mother and father loved each as much as they possible could in such a short matter of time."

"What do you mean by short time?"

"I was told that Radgoni murdered her as soon as he had a chance--revenge for killing his brothers.  It happened a year after I was born.  My mother was guarding the palace walls and she was slain by Radgoni.  The guards that survived the slaying said that it was him because he left his mark on the palace door in my mother's blood. 

If my mother had been a simple princess she would have been able to marry my father and she would have been protected.  Instead my mother was guarding a palace of warriors and politicians who didn't lift a finger to save her.  Everyone in the palace had their own excuse for not saving her.  

Sometimes I believe that it was a conspiracy against my mother and father by my grandfather's council.  My father deeply loved my mother and vowed that he would get Radgoni back for his lust for blood but I never completely believed that the dragon was intelligent enough to hurt my father the way he did.  It also seemed too convenient that my father was patrolling the Western Lands when the attack happened.  Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, explain it too me carefully." Miyanti said cautiously.

"If my council does not agree to our marriage then it could be a very short marriage." He said with as much compassion as he could muster.

"If you love me and promise to be faithful and true to me, then I will destroy any barrier that stands against us.  I am the most dangerous enemy that anyone could possibly have.  If they choose to get rid of me, then they better prepare for war." Miyanti said with conviction.

"I don't want to repeat my father's path.  But I don't want to live another lifetime without you." Sesshoumaru said sadly.  Unlike his brother he remembered everything that happened in the bubble lifetime.  Every memory flashed before his eyes with a clarity that frightened him; Rin's death, cities filled with miasma and his total obedience to Naraku's madness.  He decided that he would never live under his reign again, but he wasn't going to die foolishly in battle either.  He needed a plan.

Miyanti reached her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  Inuyasha was satisfied that Miyanti and Sesshoumaru wouldn't start fighting again so he left to go tell Kagome what he just listened in on.  Everyone at the camp let out a sigh of relief at the thought that they made up.

"This Friday we'll make up for all of our time napping by having a one on one with just the two of us and on Saturday we'll Inuyasha, you, and I will fight all at once and the winner will receive one day off from training." Miyanti said and smiled. 

            "Is there ever anything on your mind other than fighting?" Sesshoumaru smiled and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

            "Well, if you win the battle then we can spend a few hours together alone and you can find out what else I think about." Miyanti said blushing.

            "Oh, I think it would take us a little longer than a few hours to discuss your thoughts fully with me." Sesshoumaru said and nibbled on Miyanti's ear.  Miyanti purred at her mate's actions and ran her hand through his hair.  Before this discussion could go any further screaming women interrupted them.  They dropped the plate of food they were eating from on the ground and ran towards the noises.

            It seemed as if thousands of demons had surrounded the camp and attacked the group without warning.  Kagome had already ran out of arrows and reverted to using the weapons she made out of demon bones.  Shippo used his fox tricks to confuse the demons but his powers of illusion were not fully developed yet.  Some of the demons merely pushed his toys aside instead of taking them seriously.  Miroku was using his wind tunnel to suck demons into his void until poisonous bees approached the camp from the air so he was forced to physically fight.  Sango was killing dozens of demons with her hiraikotsu but she was starting to look exhausted.  Inuyasha was fully transformed and using the tetsusaiga to kill hundreds of demons at a time but the sky was flooded with on coming demons.  Sesshoumaru joined the fight in full youkai form but the vast number of demons coming towards them was quickly overwhelming him.  

Miyanti encased her companions in shield bubbles and opened her mouth to scream.  Everything that wasn't encased in Miyanti's shielding shrieked in pain.  Bodies of demons exploded for miles around.  The forest was littered with the body parts of spiders, worms, birds, and various types of other demons.  Inuyasha and the others could not hear the sound that Miyanti was making but they feared it all the same.  Miyanti continued screaming for a full five minutes without taking a breath.  She was sure that she felt Naraku's presence and since she wasn't positive of his location she decided to keep him at bay until all of his slaves her dead.  She had fought with Naraku many times before so she knew he was testing her abilities.  She wouldn't give away all of her powers just yet but she would defend her friends to the best of her ability.

"Naraku, we will find you." Miyanti screamed.  Naraku watched Miyanti from miles away in the clouds.  This new cat youkai bothered him.  Kagome and Inuyasha were bad enough, he found out the hard why to not underestimate them but he didn't know what to expect from this new youkai.  So, whenever he felt that she would be caught off guard then he would send demons to attack them to get her to show her powers.  With every battle with she showed off more and more of her powers but he knew she was holding back and that bothered him.  So, Naraka decided that he would send his spawn to spy on them and find out the full extent to the youkai's powers.


	6. Freedom or Loyalty

**Freedom or Loyalty**

            Naraku sent a reluctant Kagura to spy on Miyanti and her comrades.  She disguised herself as the wind and descended down the mountain and into the valley where the group was in training for battle.  Kagura hovered above the camp gathering information for Naraku about the stranger.

            Miyanti immediately felt the presence of Naraku spawn.  She did not know which one of Naraku's spawn was following them but she was sure that it would not be a friendly meeting.

            Sesshoumaru sensed that his mate was apprehensive so he walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?"

            "I sense a spawn of Naraku is near us right now.  It may even be here with us in this camp." Miyanti said.

            "Then what should we do?" Sesshoumaru said while looking around the camp as if he would catch a glimpse of the spy.

            "We should quickly and quietly warn everyone.  I start working with Kagome on how we are going to protect everyone." Miyanti said and the two of them walked over to the rest of the group and told them what they just found out.

            Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha started training off by themselves.  Miroku went off to pray while Sango went off by herself to practice her martial arts stances and work out.  Miyanti and Kagome walked deep into the woods and found a quiet spot to practice making bubbles.  Miyanti decided to focus on making shield bubbles in case she falls in the middle of a battle and isn't able to defend anyone. 

            Kagura found it a hard task to spy on everyone when they were so spread out so she decided to focus her attention on Miyanti and Kagome.  They worked for hours doing something she couldn't see.  At first she thought they knew she was there and were playing mind games with her but then she saw a tree explode.

            Miyanti said, "No, not like that.  When you are making a shield you have to think about the person or persons that you want to protect.  If you think about hurting someone then the bubble will be destructive like that one.  Your desires will be reflected in the bubble."

            Kagome replied, "I'll do better next time but I'm exhausted."

            "I know you are but you'll be even more so during battle." 

            Kagura watched them till dusk but she did not see anything else.  She soon became bored of watching them and so she decided to watch Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  They were in youkai form battling for what must have been hours.  Neither seemed to care that they were drenched with sweat, hungry, nor bleeding.  They fought on and on without a hint of slowing down until Sesshoumaru said something extremely interested Kagura.

            "I've always hated you; even before you were born I hated you.  Your mother was elated to have you and father was going to die he was so full of pride."  This moment of truthfulness distracted Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cut him across the chest with his whip.  

            Inuyasha roared and said, "What do you know about my mother you were never around?"  After that he lunged at with all of his might and cut the armor off of his chest.

            Sesshoumaru returned the favor with a few more whips in Inuyasha's direction and said, "I was always around, every if you didn't see me.  They played with you and left me in the ministers and teachers to learn how to be a ruler.  You were their golden son."

            "If you know so much how did my mother die?"  Inuyasha said and released the full power of the sword onto his brother.

            "The same way my mother died.  The council betrayed her because she was a lowly human without any power." Sesshoumaru said and blocked the blow with his sword.

            "What was your mother a human?" Inuyasha said confused.

            "No, you idiot my mother was a full youkai soldier.  The council wanted my father to marry the Lord of the Eastern Lands Daughter but he fell in love with my mother.  Politics is usually dangerous with the council in charge."  

            "How could you let my mother be killed?  She was innocent." Inuyasha blurted out.

            "You and father went to the Eastern Lands to work on a treaty with the new Lord Dyanturo who married Lady Ryokami.  While you were away the council plotted and carried out her murder.  I was powerless to stop them.  They slipped me a sleeping potion in my food and when I woke up father had killed every council member he thought was involved."

            Inuyasha went insane and Sesshoumaru thought he had accomplished his goal.  Sesshoumaru believed if he made Inuyasha lose control of his emotions then he would become a sloppy fighter and be easier to kill but the plan backfired.  Inuyasha pushed all his rage into what he was doing and saw nothing except the council members that ignored him all of his life and isolated him from his loved ones.  Sesshoumaru became his target point for all of his rage and loneliness.  Inuyasha cut through the air filling it with power blasts.  He knew he wouldn't be able to kill his brother because of the sword protecting him but he throw him into unconsciousness.  Sesshoumaru's body fell to the ground and Miyanti rushed to his side.

            Miyanti and Kagome were listening in on the conversation as well as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  Miyanti immediately healed Sesshoumaru.  Miyanti looked up at Inuyasha and said, "That's enough for today Inuyasha.  Come hunting with me.  Everyone's hunger and I need to attend to your wounds."

            "I will not listen to another word you say.  He must die now." He roared.  Inuyasha looked at the air in front of him for a moment and sliced it.  Miyanti quickly placed shields around Sesshoumaru and herself.  Inuyasha was blinded by rage and wanted to take out his pain on anyone available so he turned his attentions towards the rest of the group.  Kagome placed shields around everyone else and held strong during the blasts.  

            Miyanti started singing her peace song to no avail.  So he screamed but not at full power.  Inuyasha and Kagura screamed in pain and fell to the ground.  Everyone turned around and found Kagura lying silently on the ground.  Miyanti scooped her up off the ground in a bubble to interrogate her later.  She walked over to Inuyasha and healed his body.  

            Inuyasha started to open his eyes and Miyanti whispered in his ear, "I can heal your body a thousand times but I can not fix your broken spirit or change your past."

            "I'm sorry.  Is everyone okay." He said in a panic.  

            "Yes, everyone is fine.  Kagome protected them."  Inuyasha got up and rushed over to Kagome and hugged her.

            Miyanti walked over to her mate and nudged him awake.  She picked him up in her arms and walked into the woods so they could be alone.  "This is embarrassing for a female to be carrying me." Sesshoumaru said.

            "I don't care.  You angered him on purpose to make him easier to kill and I'm glad it backfired.  What I just said goes for you too.  I can not heal your spirit.  The two of you will have to get along and work together if we have a chance to win.  Do you understand me?" Miyanti said stroking his face.

            "I understand but I won't continue this after Naraku is defeated."

            "You'll have to as long as I'm alive."

            "Why?" he said and looked up at her face.

            "He is the only family we have and the greatest ally we could ever have."

            "Well, as long as you live we will be allies."

            "Okay, fine with me.  I'm going to catch dinner now, rest here."  Miyanti kissed his lips and went to find some deer.  She rushed into the woods and under her breath she said, "I plan to live forever."

            Fifteen minutes later Miyanti came into camp with a huge deer and Sesshoumaru.  Kagome and Sango found some wild berries and edible plants to eat and they cooked the meat over a fire Miroku started.  Kagome served food for Inuyasha and Shippo, and then everyone else.  Inuyasha was still sulky from the battle earlier so Kagome sat closely beside him and played with his ears when he started pouting.  Miroku and Sango sat close together by the fire and Sango giggled about something Miroku said from time to time. Poor Shippo ate his food and sat at Kagome's feet waiting to be noticed again.

Kagura watched them work together to make the meal and eat it together.  She watched them with silent awe.  She'd never seen how a real family reacted towards one another.  Kagura guessed that a real family would behave like her group she was captured by.  She watched Miyanti feed Sesshoumaru as he leaned against the tree.  Sesshoumaru smiled at Miyanti—something she'd never seen him do before.  That action infuriated her somehow.  So, she tried to escape her bubble cage.

Kagura took her fan out of her pocket and hit the bubble with it.  Now, that she knew that her cage was solid she thought she could burst it with a wind gust.  She fanned the bubble and the wind gust threw her into summersaults inside the bubble.

Miyanti saw Kagura's failed attempt at escaping and laughed.  She picked up a plate and put some food on it and walked over to Kagura.  Miyanti bypassed the bubble and handed her the food.  "I must have words with you Kagura about your future."

"I have nothing to say to you, you lowly feline." Kagura said and investigated the food on her plate.  She took a few bites and ate as elegantly as she could without utensils.

"I have two words for you—freedom or loyalty." Miyanti said.

"To whom." Kagura said without looking at Miyanti.

"Freedom for you or loyalty to Naraku." Miyanti replied.  "I know you hate Naraku.  You want him dead just as badly as I do.  He controls you and sends you off on the most dangerous of missions.  One day you'll take on one mission too many and you won't get a chance for your freedom then."

Kagura finished her meal and stood up to face Miyanti.  She said, "You can not promise me anything but you death by your side.

"Is it better for you to die at his hands or mine?  Either way you'll die."

"It is better to be safe and protected servant of the devil than to be a hindrance in his path."

"Are you protected?  Does Naraku care if you live or die?"  With that Miyanti touched the bubble before Kagura could answer the question.  The bubble turned into deep crimson and Miyanti showered everything in a white light.  The bubble enlarged and encompassed everyone in the camp.  

Inside the Time Bubble

The group arrived in Ethiopia five years before Miyanti left.  Miyanti was running away from the rebel camp in search of Naraku.  She had no idea where Japan was so it took her a week to fly there.  Very few people were willing to talk about Naraku and fewer wanted anything to do with her.  She thought she was going to take on Naraku by herself.  She was young and very much in need of discipline.  She told no one of her plans and just left.  Miyanti had a bad habit of becoming moody and running off to be alone so no one thought anything about her being gone for a week or two.

Miyanti found Naraku's castle and began a full fontal assault.  She screamed and the castle walls fell along with about a thousand demons but more were still coming.  She screamed until all the weaker demons were gone.  But there was Kagura at the stairs of the front entrance of the castle.  Wind gusts came from her fan and sliced apart Miyanti's armor.  Miyanti screamed and Kagura fell to the ground.  A little girl with a mirror flashed her in the eyes with unnatural light.  Miyanti continued to scream and the little girl fell to the ground.  Kagura and Kanna twitched on the ground but before Miyanti could attack them Naraku sliced them to pieces and absorbed them into his flesh.

"In the end there are all useless." Naraku said.

Miyanti flew into an attack and tentacles from Naraku redirection flew at her with lightening speed.  Miyanti sliced the tentacles with blade like fingernails but where she cut twice at many would grow back.         

The fallen tentacles would grow into smaller Narakus and they would attack her.  That's when she noticed little bright lights coming that were coming from inside Naraku's body.  Is that the famed shikon jewel shards she thought?  What if I could cut those out of him she continued to ponder as she battled?  She cut one out and placed it inside her body.  She purified the shard with one touch and placed it inside her arm.  She felt the power and decided to take all the shards.

Naraku noticed her change in tactics and decided to give her exactly what she wanted.  He started absorbing her and she was sucked into his body before she knew what was happening.

Miyanti didn't know how long she was inside of Naraku's body but she suddenly knew everything he knew over a lifetime.  She searched his thoughts and saw all the people he murdered and how he came into power.  The knowledge drove her insane and she started screaming.  She wasn't completely absorbed so she blew Naraku apart from the inside out.  

She flew fast and far back to Africa.  By the time she each her home she forgot everything except about the shikon jewels and when he final became invincible.  She rejoined the camp and made everyone evacuate the underground fortress to a mountain fortress.  She didn't know if Naraku knew her thoughts or remembered them but she wasn't going to take that chance.  

After that incident Miyanti became deadly serious about defeating Naraku and training.  She didn't tell everyone exactly what happened to her but she believed that they understood the danger she had faced.  She started training day and night and only spook of how to kill Naraku and take the shikon jewels from him.

The mountain fortress faded away and then the group was back at the camp.

"So, Kagura are you with us or against us."

A tear rushed down Kagura's cheek and she nodded her head.  "Miyanti, I am your faithful servant for as long as I live."

Miyanti gave Kagura her hand and she gently picked Kagura up off the ground and held her in her arms as she wept.  "It's always good to know who will always have your back and protect you to the end."


	7. Spawn of Naraku

Spawn of Naraku

            Kagura was determined to be free and to stay alive at any cost.  So she allied herself with Miyanti and the others.  She knew that it would be the worst battle that she had ever been in and it crossed her mind that she could die, but she marched on to the mountain fortress.  She led them into the fortress though a back entrance and strolled into the main hall.

            "I can not predict what will happen from hear on but I will ask for one thing of you all." Kagura said.

            Miyanti was preparing herself for the worst of requests before she questioned Kagura and said, "What do you wish of us?"

            "Naraku has my heart and he will crush it in his hand if he knows that I lead you here.  So, kill him quickly before he kills me." Kagura said with sad eyes.

            "It too late Kagura I already know.  As a matter of fact I counted on you allying yourself with my enemies and bringing them within my reach.  Thank you for being so predictable." Naraku's voice boomed from all around them.  He slowly walked into the main hall while the other beings stayed in the shadows.  "Here's your most treasured heart.  I have no need of it now."

            Kagura seized her heart without question and absorbed it into her body.  She tried to fly away quickly after she saw the smirk on Naraku's face but something stopped her.  She turned around slowly and her eyes glowed red.

            Naraku laughed loudly and frightened everyone including Miyanti.  Kagome placed a bubble around Shippo and pushed him underground.  Miyanti and Kagome placed bubbles around the rest of their company and stood their ground.

            Kagura started to dance.  At first it was slow and graceful but gradually it became faster and faster until she created a tornado and tried to suck Miyanti and the others inside.  With the protective bubbles around them they were safe but suddenly the being from behind Naraku walked slowing into the hallway which faded away to a mountain plateau.  

            The spawns of Naraku surrounded the group and glared at their opponents.  There were all there: Kagura, Kanna, Musou, Gatenmura, Goshinki, Juuroumaru/Kageroumar, and others.  "You may notice that some of my companions my may have already vanquished but I devoted myself to resurrect them all for this event.  They remember you all very well and would love take up their former correspondence.  I can control them all now.  I have most of the shikon jewel, now and I can do so much more than I used to be able to do."  Naraku said and laughed and pointed at Inuyasha and the others.   The spawn of Naraku ran towards the group and started attacking.  None of them could reach through the barriers but they continued to attack.  Naraku looked at Kagura and he laughed.  "So you've created barriers around yourself, how clever."  Naraku reached his hand out towards Kagome and the barriers fell down without any warning.  

Miyanti sensed that something had happened to Kagome and placed barriers around everyone again.  She looked around and Sango and Miroku were trying to attack each other to no avail due to their barriers.  Miyanti looked at them to sleep and they fell to the ground.  She forced their bubbles underground like Shippo and walked toward Kagome.  Miyanti grabbed Kagome's arm and tried to pull her away but she continued to stand perfectly still.  

"Come to me Kagome." Naraku said.

"Kagome, no don't listen.  I love you please don't listen to him." Inuyasha said.  

Kagome walked over to Naraku and handed him the rest of the jewel shards.  "That's a good girl.  Hey, Inuyasha I guess since Kikyo is finally dead I guess I'll just take the reincarnation of her.  How does that sound to you?" Naraku said in a slithery voice. 

Inuyasha fully transformed himself and his sword and lunged for Naraku.  Miyanti said, "Get back here.  Don't let your emotions take control of you." 

Kagome pulled out an arrow and shoot it at the rushing hanyou.  Inuyasha pulled out the arrow and threw it at Naraku.  Naraku licked the arrow and smiled.  Something inside of Naraku started ripe him apart from the inside of his stomach and suddenly claws came out and a human form pulled itself out.   The newly formed being looked exactly like Inuyasha except for the spider scar on its back, he stood up and smiled at everyone around him.  Naraku immediately clothed him in a black robe like his own and unleashed him on the group.           

Miyanti wrestled Kagome from Naraku mind control and force her into a bubble before she could protest about not being able to protect Inuyasha.  

So the true battle begins with only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miyanti against Naraku and his many spawn.  


	8. Three Youkai Army

**The Three Youkai Army **

"Inuyasha do not fight him." Miyanti said but Inuyasha was already engaged in battle.  The two Inuyasha's had identical swords and the same attacks.  They both transformed into full youkai form and fought each other at full power.  Miyanti knew that the battle would go no where for a long time, so she and Sesshoumaru fought the other demons.         

Miyanti placed bubbles around Kagura and a little white haired girl and forced them underground.  Then she turned her attentions towards the largest demon.

The names of all the demons flooded into her mind.  The information was coming from the largest demon with the long claws and reptilian face.  "I felt that you should know the names of the demons that will kill you." Goshinki said and rushed forward along with Juuroumaru and Kaferoumar.  

Miyanti pulled out her swords and sprang forward to attack.  There were other demons on the sidelines but she was sure that they were there so that they would be in the way of the three demons.  Goshinki swung his claws at Miyanti in hopes of clawing her to death while Juuroumaru and Kaferoumar flew by her with great speed in order slice her.  She dodged ever attack and sliced at the air to greet them with her sword.  They were all fast but she was faster and continued to out maneuver them.  

Goshinki said, "I can read your mind and you know that you can't keep this up forever.  I know that you are getting tried."  

_This is not working.  Maybe if I surrender then he'll be merciful and allow me to be on his side.  Miyanti thought.  __Maybe I could just go home and be a housewife, if only he would let me live._

_"I know what you're thinking and if you put down your weapons and come closer to me, then I'll let you walk away." Goshinki said._

"Why, do you want me to come closer?" Miyanti said.

"I want to see the beautiful creature that I will set free."  Miyanti dropped her weapons and walked in closer to Goshinki.  She stood a few feet in front and watched him carefully.

_Maybe if I stand still he will forgive me and let me go and leave me in peace.  _

"Yes, pretty one I'll give you peace.  You'll have plenty in your grave." Goshinki said.  Goshinki swooped down to swallow Miyanti and she lengthened her nails and ripped his head off.  She sliced the rest of his body into pieces before it hit the ground.  Juuroumaru and Kageroumar charged in from different angles and tried to cut Miyanti with their blades but soon she was chasing them and cutting their body parts off little by little.  They turned around, split up, and tried to attack from two different sides but Miyanti picked up her swords and sliced them both down the middle.  

Sesshouaru had his hands full with Musou trying to rip his face off and Gatenmaru shooting cocoon webbing at him.  Gatenmaru was continuously shooting webs to trying to capture Sesshoumaru's whip or at least to slow down his attack on Musou.  Musou was almost successful in giving Sesshoumaru an extra short crew cut before Sesshoumaru poisoned him with his claws. With one swing of whip, Sesshoumaru cut off all the limps of his enemies.  He swung it over his head and finished ripping his opponents apart.

When Miyanti and Sesshoumaru finished fighting they were faced by new spawns that were stronger and faster than the previous ones. The new spawns were not interested in introducing themselves or exchanging witty repartee.  They flew, crawled, and ran to Miyanti and Sesshoumaru.  They pulled out their weapons and stood beside each other ready for the onslaught.

Inuyasha wasn't making any headway in his battle against Inu youkai spawn.  The spawn was fast enough to avoid the wind scar.  The Inu youkai seemed equipped with all of Inuyasha's moves and attacks and he couldn't tell which of them the stronger one was.  Inuyasha dodged the Inu youkai's iron reaper soul stealer attacks and his wind scar attacks but he could never seem to determine the other youkai's moves.  Inuyasha decided to calm his mind and fall into a rhythm with the spawn, and so he did but it became almost a dance for him.  The spawn always allow Inuyasha to make the first move and then he would counteract the attack with the same attack used on him.  So, that got Inuyasha to think about what he could do that could not be counteracted.  And it came to him that he shouldn't fight the spawn alone.

"Miyanti, lend me your voice." Inuyasha yelled.

Miyanti and Sesshoumaru were fighting off dozens of spider demons, grotesquely disfigured humanoid and animal demons when they heard Inuyasha's call.  

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru stand beside me now." Miyanti said and they followed her directions.  Miyanti placed protective bubbles around them all and starting screaming.  Demons all around them shriveled up, burst into pieces, or evaporated by the force of Miyanti's voice. 

 The noise was hurting Naraku's ears but not enough to keep him from creating more and more demons.  He tried to make the demons stronger but most of them burst apart as soon as they left his body.  After what seemed an hour Naraku showed signs of tiring and stopped making demons.  Miyanti was also tired and beginning to think more and more recklessly.

Naraku body split in half and formed two of himself and they attacked from both sides of the warriors.  

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru both of you should take one Naraku and fight him.  I'll show him one new trick that you've haven't seen."  Miyanti said and once again her directions were followed precisely.  Miyanti released thousands of tiny bubbles that no one could see but her and guided them towards one Naraku.  She had never made so many bubbles at one time and she never had to make them move fast so her aim could leave much to be desired.  Miyanti chased the Naraku that Inuyasha was fighting and caught up to him with the bubbles. Each bubble ate his flesh little by little until there was nothing left of him.  

The other Naraku saw what happened to his half and tried to absorb Sesshoumaru into his body. Sesshoumaru valiantly tried to fight him off but it just wasn't working in his favor.  Miyanti forced the bubbles into Naraku's direction without harming Sesshoumaru.  The bubbles were eating Naraku's flesh when she saw the shikon jewel in his side.  She placed a protective bubble around Sesshoumaru and dragged him out of Naraku.  They all pulled back to they could think of their next move. 

Naraku attacked the group using his own body as multiple blades to try to dice up the warriors.  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lead the attack to try to return the favor.  Miyanti of the other hand had a plan.

"I'm going to drop my shields around you two for a little while, so defend yourselves fiercely." Miyanti said.

"Whatever you are thinking about doing, don't do it--I'm sure it's too dangerous to be even considered."  Sesshoumaru said.

"Anything is worth getting rid of Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Not her life." Sesshoumaru replied and before he could stop her she shielded herself and flies towards Naraku's mouth.

Miyanti flew inside of Naraku and searched for the shikon jewel.  She was frightened of being absorbed again but she continued to search.  Naraku thought that she was being absorbs for a few minutes but when she wasn't he started moving the jewel around inside his body.  He tried collapsing his body and suffocating her but each attempt failed and she was just inches away from the jewel.  Finally, Miyanti saw the jewel in her sights and grabbed it.  She purified the jewel with her miko powers and swallowed the jewel.

Miyanti's strength magnified a hundred times and she burst forth from Naraku's body as if he were a paper wall.  She ripped him to pieces but he put himself back together.  Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood back from the fight to witness the new Miyanti in action.  Her hair and fur turned back to the golden brown it was before and her hair lengthen until it almost hit the ground.  She grew several inches and became more muscular but it didn't detract from any of her beauty.  Her speed increased so much that they could barely see the moves that she was making but they could see the stunned Naraku.  

After fighting Naraku and watching him regenerate himself for a while she realized the futility of her fighting and but started thinking about what could defeat him.  Brutality only slows Naraku down but it does not stop him.  Tricks can only surprise him but what about spiritual powers.

Miyanti raised Kagome from the earth and released her from the bubble.  "Shoot him Kagome and pray with all your might." Miyanti said and she continued to engage Naraku in battle as Kagome prayed and aimed.  

Kagome grabbed an arrow, readied it, prayed and shoot Naraku in the chest.  Naraku welled up in pain but Miyanti continued to engage him in battle as Kagome shoot another arrow into his stomach and head.  Parts of Naraku started to evaporate but other parts fell to the group and looked like various decaying demons.  Slowly every part of him evaporated and then he was gone.

Miyanti awakened the others including Kagura and Kanna and walked over to Kagome slowly.  She coughed up the jewel and wiped it off.  Miyanti poked a hole inside Kagome's chest, shoved the jewel inside of her, and healed her before she had a chance to feel pain.  "It just seemed like that would be the right place for the jewel to be." She said.

"Is he really dead?" Kagura and Kanna said and Miyanti nodded.  Kagura walked over to Miyanti and kissed her hand.

"It's really Kagome that you need to thank.  It was her arrows that killed him." Miyanti replied.  Kagura and Kanna walked over to Kagome, kissed her hands, and bowed to her.  

"We are forever in your debt." Kagura said and the last two spawns of Naraku walked away hand in hand.

"What do we do now?" Sango said as she gathered her weapons.

"I can't go back to my time so I going home with my mate." Miyanti grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and walked away.  The others were stunned at her abrupt departure but they couldn't blame her.

They all grabbed their belonging, checked each other's wounds and walked back to Kaede's village.

**A/N Conclusion Is Coming Soon**


End file.
